An Evening To Remember
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Torrie Wilson meets a young woman in a bar, and soon enough they head back to her hotel room. Little does she know, there is something very familiar about this woman...


**AN: This one shot idea just came to me. I figured that I should share it with my fellow readers. So with that said, enjoy!**

**AN EVENING TO REMEMBER**

I remember that evening all too well. I remember it right down to the outfit I was wearing. I was wearing a black tank top, some sneakers, and some blue jeans that were just low enough to show the black lace thong that I was wearing. I was having a quiet evening at the bar, hanging out with some of my friends, some guys were coming up to us, trying to hit on us, but I turned them down, and some of the guys where so hard headed that they didn't get the hint. I made some joke about them being poor and what not. It was until those clowns got the hint that I wasn't interested in them, and I wasn't. Guys didn't interest me after every man that I met tried to get into my pants. So I swore off of men for a while. Well, little did I know that tonight was going to be my lucky night.

As my friends went home one by one, I stay at the bar, playing pool by myself. Then I felt someone staring at me. I looked up from the pool table, and then I saw this sexy blonde just watching me. I continued to play pool until I noticed that she stood up and walked right over to me.

"Hey there." She said in a very seductive voice. "I saw you shoot down those guys earlier. That was some nice work."

"Thanks." I said. For some reason, I can't take my eyes off of her body. She was wearing a short black leather mini skirt, a tight leopard print shirt that showed off her breasts, and some black leather high heels. She had on a small jacket, but it was semi see through. From the moment that this woman came over and talked to me I felt weird, but I was glad that she was talking to me.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked.

"Marie." I said.

"My name's Torrie." She said. "Torrie Wilson."

"Torrie Wilson." I said. For some reason that name sounds so familiar to me.

"I look at you and I know that you like to have some fun." Torrie said with a smile. "I have a limo waiting out side. Come on, come back to my hotel room with me to have some fun."

The only thing that I could do was nod. It was like I was in some sort of trance. Torrie just smiled at me and took my hand, leading me outside towards her waiting limo.

* * *

I sat at the opposite end of Torrie, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked at me and smiled. She licked her lips, and stretched her body. She sighed before she spoke.

"I know that you are checking me out. I can see it in your eyes." Torrie said with a chuckle at the end.

"Well, you are beautiful after all." I said. Torrie smiled and looked away from me briefly.

"Thank you, you have a beautiful body as well." Torrie said. "Why don't you come and sit right here next to me? I won't bite, that is, unless you want me too."

I laughed nervously, but in the back of my mind, I was hoping that she wasn't lying to me.

As the limo came to a stop at an intersection. Torrie crossed over and sat close to me. I felt my body heat rise as she placed her hand on my leg.

"You are really pretty." Torrie said. Her hand began to move in between my legs as her lips began to move closer to mine. I felt myself lose control as she knew exactly what she was doing. She looked up, and it was obvious that we arrived at her hotel.

"We're here." Torrie said with a smile. "Come on, let's head to my room."

I felt a little bit (who am I kidding, a lot) of disappointment that Torrie and I didn't finish what we started. Letting out a depressed sigh, I followed her out, and into the hotel lobby.

* * *

Torrie walked towards the elevator in the lobby. I followed her like a lovesick puppy, and in the essence of the word, I was. She pressed the button to bring the elevator to the current floor, and looked at me. Before she spoke, the elevator came. She calmly stepped in, and I followed her lead. She didn't take her eyes off of me the whole ride to the elevator.

"I can tell that you and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight." Torrie said to me as the elevator door to her floor open. She took my hand and led me out and right to her room number. It was room 26, which was my age.

"Man, it is getting kind of hot up here isn't it?" Torrie asked. She opened the door, and I walked over to the only bed in the room, and sat on it.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." Torrie said, making her way towards the bathroom.

I had no idea what was going to happen, so I just sat there, and let my mind race. Whatever was going to happen, it was going to be enjoyable.

* * *

I saw that there was a Playboy on the bed as I sat on it. It featured Torrie Wilson on the cover, and then I remembered exactly why I remembered her. She was the same WWE Diva that I fell for when I was a teen and the same Diva that I wanted to meet. I looked through the magazine, and it had Torrie in various stages of undress. I felt myself get a little wet as I looked through the magazine. I layed it back on the bed, and I walked towards her window, and looked out towards the scene below. I heard the door behind me open, but I didn't turn to face her as she stood right behind me. I knew what she did to bring me here, and I knew exactly what she was going to do to me.

"It was all a ploy, wasn't it?" I asked her. "You went out to the bar, looking for someone to bring back to this hotel room, and you knew that I was going to be the one that was willing to come back with you, right?"

"Exactly." Torrie said immediately.

"So why did you leave that Playboy on the bed?" I asked her.

"To get you in the mood." Torrie said. I felt her reach around, and slide her hand into my pants. I made no effort to stop her, nor did I want to.

"To get me in the mood for what?" I asked her. She turned me around, and placed a kiss on me. I felt her tongue explore the inside of my mouth. She brought me over to the bed, and gently laid me on it. She took off my top, and then my pants, and let me lay right there in my underwear.

"You look so beautiful." Torrie said, kissing me again. I closed my eyes, and just savored the taste of her. I opened my eyes, and found that she bounded me to the bed.

"Now to have my way with you." Torrie said, kissing me once more, and tugging my bottom lip with her teeth. She stood at the edge of the bed, and began to slowly pull off her clothes. Then she stood there in nothing but her red lace bra and panties. She slowly crawled on top of me, and sat there for a few minutes.

"Do you like what you see?" Torrie asked me. All I did was slowly nod. She slowly pulled the blanket over us. She began to slowly suck my neck, which caused me to let out a moan in ecstasy. She gave me a look in my eyes, and slowly disappeared underneath the covers. Then I felt a warm and wet tongue on my clit, and that sensation drove me wild. Torrie then showed her face again, and began kissing me passionately as her fingers continued to assault my lower area.

"Harder. Harder!" I moaned loudly. She began to bore her fingers into me until I felt an explosion of pleasure.

"How was it?" I heard her whisper into my ear.

"Amazing." I said, almost out of breath.

"My turn." She said. She untied me, and laid on the bed. I smiled as I tied her up, and began to have my way with this blonde. She began to moan and scream with pleasure as I teased her body.

"Please, I need you inside me." Torrie pleaded. I ignored her pleads, and just kept teasing her. As soon as I thrust my fingers inside of her, it didn't take long for her to reach her orgasm. Torrie laid there, looking at me.

"That was amazing." She told me.

"It's better to give than to receive." I said. We laughed, and shared a kiss before she fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

I awoke to find my cell phone vibrating. I carefully let the sleeping blonde beauty slide from my grasp, and answered.

"Hello?"

"How was it?"

"You were right, she was amazing."

"See? I told you. I am glad that you had fun."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I have to look out for my friend, after all."

"Thanks again, Dawn Marie."

"No problem."

"Who is that?" Torrie asked behind me.

"Just some friends checking on me." I lied. I placed my cell phone back in my pants, and crawled back in the bed with her, and went back to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So Dawn Marie helped her out, and she played along, knowing what was coming. Well, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
